An Owner's Guide to the Brawlers
by bluewingedangel81
Summary: Every wanted your very own special brawler? Well take care to read the manual before buying one! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! This is the very first story I've ever posted on fan fiction- hope you like it. _

Manual to DAN KUSO

Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of your very own DAN KUSO.

What have I bought?

You have bought:

1 DAN KUSO

1 red jacket

2 yellow T-shirts

I pair of red trousers

1 pair of Goggles

1 Pyrus Dragonoid

1 Pyrus Bakugan set

If you would like to upgrade to New Vestroia or Gundalian Invaders version- please visit our website: www. for many more cool items, more bakugan and other cool characters.

DAN KUSO is a loud and may sometimes be annoying brawler. Also his bedroom looks as if a hurricane struck it. He enjoys brawling 24/ 7. If you do not like noise and are not prepared to do extra cleaning then DAN KUSO is not for you. Instead we recommend a SHUN KAZAMI.

Basic Information

Name: DAN KUSO, (will respond to the name. Names such as: Danny is not recommended as that will only anger him. May respond to Daniel.)

Age: 12

Height: 1.59m

Weight: 46kg

Removal from Shipping container

A DAN KUSO will come out on his own. When he comes out he may ask you to brawl him. If you want to you can but if you don't want to then say 'no'. He will be disappointed so quickly add in that you'd rather not as he's the best brawler you know and he'd be pleased. Just don't lift his ego too much as he'd get extremely annoying. If you follow the instructions above, you would be able to have fun with your DAN.

Modes

Loud _(default)_

Hyper

Drunk

Depressed

Reckless _(default)_

OOC _(locked)_

Love Struck _(locked)_

Your DAN KUSO is usually loud and reckless- thus you have to keep an eye on him for most of the day. Your DAN KUSO will go into hyper mode when taking vast amounts of sugar and/ or carbohydrates. He will go into drunk mode if given more than a glass of any sort of alcoholic drink. Depressed mode will occur when your DAN KUSO's Pyrus Dragonoid is taken away from him.

Love Struck mode is unlocked when your DAN meets any pretty girl but mainly a RUNO MISAKI unit. If you want your DAN to fall in love with you- you don't really stand a chance unless you're cute and what not. You might stand a better chance if you switch him to OOC mode. Also your DAN must only approach a RUNO when she is not on Overly Angry Mode as this will result in a badly injured DAN or a broken one all together.

OOC mode is unlocked when you press a button at the back of his neck. OOC mode is only recommended when your DAN is getting so annoying he's impossible to handle. In OOC mode your DAN will become more reserved and gentlemen like. He will do anything you say and might even fall in love with you.

Health Guides to maintain a happy DAN KUSO

**Cleaning- **Your DAN KUSO is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. If you offer to clean him or bath with him it will leave him feeling scarred and nauseated. Your DAN is also a fairly messy person so be prepared for extra cleaning. If you do not wish to do the extra chores- then switch to OOC mode and he'll clean his own room, he might even do some cleaning chores around the house but only if you ask nicely.

**Food- **DAN KUSO will eat basically anything but he enjoys junk food, hamburgers, chips and things like that. Though your DAN loves to eat fatty foods, it is not recommended that you feed him a lot of it. Vast amounts of junk food will affect your DAN's health and is not good for growing DAN KUSOs. Your DAN will need an intake of Fruits and Vegetables, Meat, Calcium Foods and Breads on a regular basis.

**Sleeping- **Your DAN KUSO will need an average of 8 hours sleep for him to function properly. You may also do- er- do the deed with your DAN if you wish though it is not recommended. It will take a great deal of coaxing for your DAN to agree to sleep with you even when he's in OOC or Love struck mode.

Frequently asked Questions

Q: My DAN has disappeared for around a week and he's still not returning. Should I be worried?

A: Your DAN is probably on a trip to Moscow in his friend, MARUCHO MARAKURA's personal aeroplane. He will return shortly.

Q: I caught my DAN talking to himself in the bath tub. Is my DAN going mad?

A: Your DAN is not mad- he is talking to his buddy, Drago. Yes, Drago is a talking Bakugan. If your DAN starts saying 'Oh, aren't you a widdy cute little Dragonoid!' or anything disturbing like that then we highly recommend that you return him to us for a refund as you have received a defect.

Q: Every time I try to turn my DAN into OOC mode he goes oddly depressed.

A: Unfortunately that is one of the big problems with our DAN KUSO units. OOC mode is to drain him a bit from his usually 'out there' mood. Though sometimes it will drain him completely of any happiness. For the time being, don't turn him onto OOC mode. Maybe wait a month- it is usually more affective after a long term of use.

Q: I tried to get by DAN to hook up with my friend's RUNO but they just started arguing about random things. How do I get them to go out with each other?

A: It's OK. DAN and RUNO often argue but after a period of time they'd start to like each other. Your DAN will then start to develop feelings for the RUNO and they'd go out on a date. It varies in time for each different DAN unit. Usually it takes a period from several weeks to 6 months. When he does start to develop feelings for the RUNO, make sure he looks his best on their date!

Q: My DAN and my SHUN units have just had an argument. I'm not sure what it's about but they won't talk to each other anymore! My SHUN has left the house and he won't listen to anything I say! What should I do for them to be friends again?

A: DAN and SHUN are best friends but even they have arguments. Don't worry your DAN's Drago will make him learn through his mistakes. It is also handy for you to have an ALICE GEHABICH around when they have a fight, she will act as an adult figure and teach SHUN to work with his friends. If you don't have an ALICE GEHABICH unit nearby then bad luck. Call the FBI or a talented tracking team as there is now a loose ninja in your neighbourhood. WARNING: SHUN KAZAMIs are not easy to track.

If you enjoyed your DAN KUSO unit then you might also like:

RUNO MISAKI

SHUN KAZAMI

JULIE MAKIMOTO

MARUCHO MARAKURA

ALICE GEHABICH

MIRA CLAY

ACE GRIT

BARON LELTOY

Your Dan is not compatible with:

MASQUERADE

VEXOS units

Pairing your DAN of with these units will not only cause harm to your DAN, surrounding people but also to you. WARNING: We are not responsible to any damage that your DAN KUSO may cause.

Final Notes

If you follow all these necessary precautions then it is easier for you to enjoy your very own DAN KUSO. Note: If you are unhappy with the results there is a 3 month refund.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! I do realise that I've made some mistakes in the last chapter. Too bad I'm too lazy to change them so please just ignore them. I really hope that you're enjoying this fic as there aren't a lot of parodies in this section._

Manual to SHUN KAZAMI

Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of your very own SHUN KAZAMI!

What have I bought?

You have bought:

1 SHUN KAZAMI

2 black vests

1 purple ninja jacket

1 pair of black ninja pants

2 packs of blue ribbons

1 hairbrush

1 Ventus Skyress

1 Ventus Bakugan Set

If you would like to upgrade to New Vestroia or Gundalian Invaders version please visit our website: www. for many more cool items, more bakugan and other cool characters.

SHUN KAZAMI is a strong and deadly brawler. He may be a little depressed after his mother's death, upgrade to New Vestroia version to have a happier SHUN KAZAMI. If you don't like the silence then SHUN KAZAMI is not for you. Instead we recommend a DAN KUSO, JULIE MAKIMOTO or even a RUNO MISAKI or a BARON LELTOY.

Basic Information

Name: SHUN KAZAMI, (Will respond to name. Names such as Shunny, Shun- chan or any other cutezy name is not recommended as that will only anger him.)

Age: 12

Height: 1.63

Weight: 50kg

Removal from Shipping Container

Removing a SHUN KAZAMI from his packaging may be a little difficult. But when following correct instructions it should be a rather simple (and painless), operation. SHUN KAZAMIs like to listen to themselves and will rarely follow instructions unless he sees them beneficial for him and his friends. Therefore it is recommended that you have a friend unit close by to assist you with the operation. The most helpful would be either a DAN KUSO, ALICE GEHABICH or even a JULIE MAKIMOTO. If you have none of these units for you to access- then open the lid quickly, yell in his ear and jump back to a safe distance of a six metre radius. (Hopefully he won't be mad at you.) WARNING: We are not responsible for any damage your SHUN KAZAMI unit may cause. It's OK, SHUN KAZAMI units are usually harmless- since he doesn't approve of violence but even so they can get a little feisty.

Modes

Silent _(default)_

Ninja _(default)_

Understanding

Drunk

Angry _(locked)_

OOC _(locked)_

Depressed _(locked)_

SHUN KAZAMI is naturally silent and is a man of few words. He is also a ninja. Your SHUN will become understanding after meeting and talking with an ALICE GEHABICH. He will learn that he isn't alone in the world and that his friends are there for him. He will try to be nicer to everyone. Drunk mode is highly not recommended- (when a SHUN KAZAMI is drunk, he will get into a very violent mood and will destroy everything that annoys him even a little bit.) WARNING: We are not responsible for any damage your SHUN KAZAMI may cause.

Your SHUN will switch to angry mode when encountering a MASQUERADE unit, his hair will blow up dramatically in a violent wind of green fire. When in this mode you have two options: 1. To run away as fast as you can, 2. Grab your SHUN KAZAMI around the waist and run away as you can. It is best that this mode is not unlocked so if you have a SHUN KAZAMI, it is also recommended not to have a MASQUERADE unit. Either that or make sure your ALICE GEHABICH doesn't unlock MASQUERADE mode.

Depressed mode is unlocked when SHUN's mother dies. He may not wish to talk to you any more, it is best to leave him be until you get your hands on a DAN KUSO or an ALICE GEHABICH.

Your SHUN's OOC mode occurs when you press the button at the back of his neck. Sorry people but even in OOC mode your SHUN KAZAMI won't have love. It is still possible for you or another unit to hook up with him but it is highly unlikely. If you do manage to make him hook up with another girl the units we recommend are: ALICE GEHABICHs, RUNO MISAKIs, JULIE MAKIMOTO or even MIRA CLAYs.

Health Guides to maintain a happy SHUN KAZAMI

**Cleaning- **Your SHUN KAZAMI is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. Do NOT ask to bathe with him or clean him as you will only earn a disgusted look from your SHUN and/ or him distancing himself from you forever. Remember- SHUN dislikes fan girls. SHUNs are very obsessed with their hair, they will sometimes ask you to brush his hair for him. Remember your SHUN will need at least 200 strokes with the hair brush before tying it up in a blue ribbon.

**Food- **Your SHUN will eat basically eat anything. Junk food is not to be fed to him on a regular basis, remember SHUN is a ninja and he would need healthy energy food such as grains, milk and dairy products, meat and eggs and etc. A healthy SHUN KAZAMI is not complete with his daily fruits and greens. Help your SHUN to grow into a strong, capable ninja/ brawler.

**Sleeping- **SHUN will need an average of 8 hours for him to function properly. It is not recommended to perform any sexual approaches on him as he will only hate you for doing it. Having a SHUN hate you is not a very good idea. You can try but I doubt you'd be very successful.

Frequently asked Questions

Q: Ever since I got my SHUN, a lot of RUNO and MARUCHO units have been approaching my house in weird plane things. What should I do, SHUN doesn't want to talk to them so I don't allow them in but the other day I found them hiding in my wardrobe.

A: Let them see your SHUN even if he doesn't want to. The RUNOs and MARUCHOs will challenge your SHUN KAZAMI. But don't worry he'll win the battle and will return safely home.

Q: My SHUN has recently been getting close to an ALICE unit whilst in MASQUERADE mode. SHUN is starting to distance himself from me. He isn't going into angry mode, which is good but is there anything I am to do?

A: YES. That is to get your SHUN as far away from the MASQUERADE unit as possible. SHUN may not be angry yet but spending too much time with the MASQUERADE may force him to. Quickly get your hands on a DAN unit for SHUN to change his mind before he joins sides with the MASQUERADE.

Q: I tried to hook a MYLENE PHARAOH unit up with my SHUN unit. I locked them in a closet together for several hours, when I let them out they were both sending me death glares. I don't understand- I had set him in OOC mode and everything!

A: You obviously didn't read the manual very carefully. Even in OOC mode it is unlikely for your SHUN to find love. Even if he did we already gave you some recommendations- you see your SHUN KAZAMI and your MYLENE aren't exactly best friends. If you open the closet to find them both breathless, blush marks on their cheeks or badly torn clothing and ruffled hair then send the SHUN back immediately as you have received a defect. Also send the MYLENE back as well as she would also be a defect if she actually kissed him.

Q: I opened the closet door to find SHUN AND MYLENE breathless, blush marks on their cheeks, badly torn clothes and ruffled hair! Does that mean they're defects?

A: Most likely. But not necessarily. Your SHUN and MYLENE could've had an intense argument that resulted in a fist fight of such. If you are worried then ask who won to check he isn't a defect.

Q: My neighbour's COMBA O'CHARLIE unit has been wondering over a lot recently, begging for my SHUN to teach him. SHUN tells him to go away, is that a bad thing?

A: No. But let COMBA see him as he'll never leave you alone until he can see his hero, SHUN. This will annoy SHUN to hell but don't worry SHUN and COMBA get along quite well and they will eventually start hanging out.

If you enjoyed your SHUN KAZAMI unit then you may also like:

DAN KUSO

RUNO MISAKI

ALICE GEHABICH

MARUCHO MARAKURA

JULIE MAKIMOTO

ACE GRIT

BARON LELTOY

MIRA CLAY

Your SHUN is not compatible with:

MASQUERADE

ANY VEXOS units

Pairing your SHUN of with any of these units will not only cause damage to your SHUN and surrounding people but also to you. WARNING: We are not responsible for any damage your SHUN may cause.

Final Notes

If you follow all these necessary precautions then it is easier for you to enjoy your very own SHUN KAZAMI. Note: If you are unhappy with the results there is a 3 month refund.

_Hope you like it so far! I might do RUNO next. I will try to update as soon as possible, no flames please. If you really hate this story then please help me improve on it. I just can't stand flamers as they never give you a reason as to why your fic sucks. Even if you hate it please review- but remember- NO FLAMING! Yeah I do understand that those weren't their actual height and weight- I just made it up randomly OK? I'm going to write another fic soon so I might stop updating so often. _


End file.
